Ultraman Dyna (character)
is the protagonist of the TV series Ultraman Dyna. Ultraman Dyna is a very skilled Ultra, as he is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, the ancient Warrior of Light, bearing abilities similar to him. His human host is Shin Asuka, a very funny, sporty, somewhat shy yet serious in proper situations type of guy. Asuka is a member of the Super GUTS squad, a group of heroes that defend Earth from invaders from space. In the finale of the series, Ultraman Dyna was believed to be dead, but he was without knowledge teleported by a worm hole to a gap between realities. Dyna eventually found himself in the World of the Land of Light. Later on, at the request of the ZAP Spacy Pendragon Crew, he teleported to the Monster Graveyard, where he had a great encounter with the original Ultramen and helped the Ultras defeat the evil Ultraman Belial's first plan to rule over the universe. In the movie Ultraman Saga it was revealed he traveled to another universe, and alongside Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero, defeated the evil Alien Bat and his puppet Hyper Zetton. History Ultraman Dyna The Ultra was a giant of light who was found by the trainee at Training Squad ZERO, Shin Asuka. After Asuka was recruited into Super GUTS, the Mars Base of TPC was attacked by Sphires. The Ultra then introduced himself broadly to his later companions by destroying Spheres monster: Darambia, by just transforming. However, he would then show off his skills by defeating the newly created monster: Neo Darambia. Some of the older members of the TPC contingent in the colony believe it is Ultraman Tiga, returned and renewed. The elder officers, however, realize that it isn't Tiga, but may be another guardian like him. Asuka as the Ultraman faces Darambia and finally defeats him. Soon, when Giralen, another monster created by the Sphere attacks the Super GUTS Base, Asuka transforms into the Ultra once again and finishes the monster with the Revolium Wave. After witnessing the whole battle, Mai, the team's operator decides to name the Ultraman as Ultraman Dyna. Later, after his fight as Dyna with Grossyna, Asuka becomes albeit mature, realizing fully his responsibilities as a Super GUTS member. Many of these monsters taught Asuka lessons and gave memories to the young-adult, who began his motto "Never give up!" On Sphire's last assault on the Mars Base, Dyna would be forced to fight the thing created from his power, Zelganoid, created by the TPC. At the final battle, Dyna and Super GUTS would defeat Gransphere, but the battle also came at a high price: Asuka (as Dyna) gets himself sucked into a gap between dimensions, where Asuka would meet his father one more time as they fly to an unknown destination. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Taking place during the main series, Asuka as Dyna battles Geranda on the moon along with Super GUTS on their GUTS Eagle. Both monster and Ultra seemed evenly matched in strength and abilities, until Geranda was destroyed by a mysterious battleship. Upon returning to Earth, the Super GUTS team were called to a secret island base stationed on Coreomoes Island (first debuted in Ultraman Tiga). Here they discover that TPC is also responsible for building the space-battleship. The ship known as Prometheus, and its devastating main weapon is the Neo-Maxima Cannon which was once used in the original GUTS' Artdessei. The project leader, Dr. Kisaragi, explains that Super GUTS has been summoned so that their brainwaves can be used to give real-battle experiences to the battle computer of Prometheus, making it an even more effective weapon. Asuka doubts that Prometheus can ever be as effective as Dyna at defending the Earth. He accepts the challenge, and enters the capsule. Before entering, Dr. Kisaragi also calls him "Dyna", provoking his awareness before his memories being uploaded into the battleship, despite Asuka's protests. There, Asuka has a vision of the ship's previous battle with Geranda and surprisingly, the ship also fires the Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna. Though the giant tries to repel it with his Solgent Ray, it failed thus reducing him into dust. When Asuka regains consciousness, the base is attacked by an alien spaceship, with energy waves identical to that found from Geranda, and Asuka transforms into Ultraman Dyna to face the alien UFO. Prometheus is also launched, but to destroy Dyna, not assist him. Dr. Kisaragi announces that both she and Prometheus are under the control of the alien race known as the Monera. Prometheus, mollusionized into Deathfacer, is able to anticipate and counter all of Dyna's moves due its knowledge of the Ultra based on Asuka's brain scan result. The one-sided battle ends when the robot proceeds to fire his Neo-Maxima Cannon at Dyna, but the Ultra, having experienced the nightmare of him perishing by the giant laser managed to evade, leaving a large crater on the island. Dyna disappears and is presumed dead. While Super GUTS regroups and finds out that they have all survived, including Asuka, however, Mai was wounded gravely for not being able to escape the base fast enough, and together with the battle caused Asuka to lose his confidence. After talking with the original GUTS leader, Captain Iruma, Asuka regains his confidence and transforms into Ultraman Dyna Strong Type. This time, Dyna is ready for Deathfacer and finally defeats Deathfacer by driving his fist through Neo-Maxima Cannon when it does 'pre-shoot charging sequence'. Dyna then throws the unstable Deathfacer into the air, before it explodes. However, the Monera fuses themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic Queen Monera which captures Dyna and instantly devastates the city. Dyna tries to escape, and Super GUTS, as well as Captain Iruma, try to aid, but Dyna's energy is drained completely and his timer runs out, dying. However, the brief return of Ultraman Tiga revived Dyna and both past and present heroes combined their efforts to defeat Monera. Afterwards, Tiga salutes Dyna before both of them disappear. The entire Super GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory against the monster. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Ultraman Dyna reappeared in this movie again as a main protagonist, and fights now the invading forces of the Alien Dehadoh, involving Arwon, Wanzetto, and others. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Due to Tsutomu's desire to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies to save another universe's Earth, Tiga and Dyna appeared and teamed up with Gaia. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Involved in the final battle against King of Mons. Dyna fought Bajiris and eventually destroyed it using the Empowered Solgent Ray. Along with Tiga and Gamu, they disappear out of Tsutomo's wish for the Red Sphere's non-existence. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultraman Dyna appears as an alternate universe version of himself in this movie. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship, the Pendragon, as it was being attacked by Alien Zetton and Nurse. After defeating both of them with little effort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes. Belial was on the top of its head. However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to its temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin Asuka and Dyna becoming allies of ZAP SPACY. Ultraman Saga Dyna first appeared in the city after Arstron had caused massive havoc and defeated the Kaiju instantly with the Solgent Ray. Later, Dyna transformed back into Asuka and joined forces with E.D.F., Team U and spent some time with the kids in their care, until he had to face the Gigant Zetton alone and was unable to defeat it. Thus, he turned into stone but not before expelling the Reflasher away. He was revived when a little boy found his Reflasher and tossed it to his color timer, and joined forces with Cosmos and Zero to combat Gigant Zetton and managed to defeat it but, then it morphed into it's true form, Hyper Zetton. The three Ultras battled the Titan but with their strength they were still unable to defeat the Kaiju and reverted back to their human forms. Refusing to give up, Asuka, Musashi and Taiga combined their power to become the new giant of light, Ultraman Saga. Later Hyper Zetton created multiple monsters with multiple Spheres. All seemed lost until Ultraman, Ultraseven, Jack, Ace and Leo appeared to fight the monsters while Saga fights Hyper Zetton. The hero continued his battle with Hyper Zetton but even with the fusion, Saga was only evenly matched with his foe. With the help of Team U, the mighty Ultra destroyed the Alien Bat and his creation with the Maximum Saga. After the battle Asuka goes back to his dimension for a brief moment to inform Super GUTS that Taiga is well. He gives them a thumbs up before resuming his journey. Ultraman Ginga Prior to Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Dyna participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought with the other Ultras that appeared in other series. In the midst of their battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultras alongside their allies, kaiju and aliens into Spark Dolls. It was then an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside the other Spark Dolls to Earth it is unknown whether Dyna was lost in the town or was kept by Dark Lugiel as part of his collection. At the conclusion of the series, Dyna is presumed to have returned to his original form and left Earth with the other Spark Dolls for space. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! During his travels, Dyna presumably encountered Etelgar and was imprisoned by him. After being freed, he would fight alongside the other Heisei Ultras, in particular Tiga and Gaia, where the three would team up against Five King, a monster formed by their memories of past enemies (in Dyna's case, Reigubas). While Dyna assumed Miracle Type, all three Ultras managed to defeat the colossal beast once and for all. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Asuka as Dyna came to Orb's aid when he sensed something was off in another universe, the one where Orb was in. He first arrives and helps Orb face off against several Bezelbs and a Kugutsu-infected Birdon, using his Strong Type on screen for the first time in a long while. Dyna later appears so that he, Orb, and Cosmos can fend off the Bezelbs' attack on Planet Kanon. He stays behind on Planet Kanon to help the people recuperate after Psychi's minions retreat, and leaves them to Orb. His last appearance in the series was in the final episode, where he and the other Ultras fought Psyqueen. Profile Stats *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Home World': Unknown *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Body Features *'Eyes': Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies * : The crystal on Dyna's forehead, it is like the Tiga Crystal in that it is the major requirement for Dyna to Triple Change, which is based on Tiga's Type Change. Unlike Tiga, who freely transformed into three types, Dyna can only transform twice in battle, also to transform into any other form he must be in Flash Type, meaning it is impossible for him to use all three of his forms in battle. However, his advantages is that he is capable of accessing his alternate forms right during his transformation as when facing Deathfacer a second time, he transformed straight into Strong Type. * : The yellow band around his chest and upper back, it is a protector like Tiga's bands, the sturdiest part of his body and almost indestructible. When using Dyna Slash, Dyna put both hands on this part and fires it. This part does not exist in Miracle Type and Strong Type. *'Ultra Armor': When he Triple Changes into other forms, Dyna trades his Dyna Tector for a normal Ultra Armor which can withstand high heat and low temperatures, his Ultra Armor is resistant to flame and laser beams. *'Arms': Dyna is an Ultra that specializes in beam attacks, for this his arms can channel several million horsepower of energy. Transformation Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. In later transformations outside of the Ultraman Dyna TV series, Asuka will shout "Dyna!" before the Reflasher snaps open. Ultrmn_Dn_Shn_Ask.jpg|Asuka using the Reflasher Asuka henshin and shouts DYNA.png|Asuka transforms and shouts "Dyna!" DynaCGIRise.gif|Ultraman Dyna's first/CGI rise DynaRise.gif|Dyna rise Dyna's_Rise.jpg|Dyna's original rise Dyna's rise in Ultraman Dyna The Return of Hanejiro.png|Ultraman Dyna's rise in Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Dn rise tt.png|Ultraman Dyna's transformation in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers and beyond Forms is Ultraman Dyna's default form. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Multi Type, except Flash Type's abilities focus on beam attacks whereas Multi Type was a physical fighter who excelled at energy manipulation. Dyna is more agile and energetic compared to Tiga since his show was created to be more lighthearted. His fighting style is similar to the original Ultraman's, but with more focus on grappling. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1,000 m *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t (human equivalent 60 kg) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher in a plus (+) sign. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. On the official English site, it is referred to as the Solgent Beam. **'Specium Ray type': He can also fired a Specium Ray-type of the Solgent Ray. This can also take the form of multiple energy blasts. ** : Also known as , Dyna charges additional energy in his arms before firing his Ultra Beam. It is roughly as powerful as Tiga's Zepellion Ray. **'Powered Up Solgent Ray': A stronger version of the Solgent Ray. Used in Ultraman Ginga S's movie. * : When needed, Ultraman Dyna can fire the Flash Cycler, a cutter beam, from his arms. * : Dyna can unleash a wave of shuriken-shaped light bullets from his right arm. * : Dyna can unleash a blue beam from his right hand, similar to Tiga's Hand Slash. Used on Neo Gaigareid. *'Flash Light Bullet': Dyna sticks out his hand in front of his chest and fires a rainbow colored light wave. Used on Cyclometra. * : Ultraman Dyna can form the same kind of Ultra-Slash used by Ultras of the Showa era timeline. * : Ultraman Dyna can charge up an energy ball in his hands and then throw it. He can put a curve to this so that it acts like a curveball in baseball. It has the potential of killing opponents in a single shot. *'Solgent Energy Ball': Dyna can create a ball of energy from his hands and crush it into the enemy. Used on Zombayu. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. * : Dyna can fire an energy bullet from his Dyna Tector chest. First used in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. SolgentRay.gif|Solgent Ray Dynamic Ray.png|Solgent Ray (Specium Ray type) 20190902_011805.gif|Solgent Ray (Multi Specium Ray type) SolgentRayCCharge.gif|Empowered Solgent Ray EnpowerSolgentRay.gif|Powered Up Solgent Ray FlashCycle.gif|Flash Cycler FlashBuster.gif|Flash Buster Flash Light Bullet.png|Flash Light Bullet Dyna Slash.png|Dyna Slash Ultra Fork.png|Ultra Fork SolgentEnergyBall.gif|Solgent Energy Ball DynaSlash.gif|Hand Slash Spiral burst.png|Spiral Burst ::;Physical *'Flash Punch': Dyna can perform an intense punch on his enemy's weak points. *'Flash Chop': Dyna can perform a powerful chop. It's strong enough to rip through Golza II’s skin. *'Flash Kick': Dyna Flash type can perform many types of kicks, such as straight or dive kick. **'Ultra Drop Heel': Dyna can perform a heel kick on his enemy. *'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique that has the enemy raised over Dyna's shoulders. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using enemy's leg. *'Hurricane Swing': Dyna can grab the enemy’s head and throws the enemy into the air, in similar manner of Vulcan Swing. Dyna Flash Punch.png|Flash Punch Dyna Flash Chop.png|Flash Chop Flash Kick.png|Flash Kick Dyna Hurricane Swing.png|Hurricane Swing ::;Other *'Dyna Balloon': Creates a red energy sphere that travels upward like a balloon to attract the monster Bao-on's attention, used in episode 8. *'Dyna Teleportation': Dyna can teleport short distances without the cost of energy. Used in episode 25. * : Raising his right hand Dyna can fire a beam from his palm and targetting it a died Ultra's Color Timer to recharge another Ultra. Used to revive the exhausted Cosmos. *'Bullet Destroy': Dyna can destroy energy bullets using his hand. First used to destroy Arstron's fireballs. *'Energy Charge': Dyna, along with Cosmos, can release energy from his hands to power up the Ultimate Aegis for Zero to perform the Final Ultimate Zero Trinity. * : Dyna can construct a portal able to sent beings to a different place in either the current or a different universe. *'Travel Sphere': Like other Ultras, Dyna can turn into a blue energy sphere to quickly travel through space. * : Dyna is able to fire a white beam from his both eyes to detect invisible objects similar to the original Ultraman's. * : A momentarily power boost utilized along with other Heisei Ultras to destroy Eteglar's castle. *'Power Transfer': Dyna can donate his powers to the Ultra Fusion Brace along with other Heisei Ultras to allow Ultraman Ginga Victory to use his power. *'Combine': Dyna can combine with Cosmos and Zero to become Ultraman Saga. This can only be used if the Ultimate Bracelet is in Ultraman Saga Mode. Dyna Ballon.jpg|Dyna Balloon DynaTeleportation.gif|Dyna Teleportation Dyna Revival Beam.jpg|Dyna Charging Bullet Destroy.jpg|Bullet Destroy Dyna Energy Charge.png|Energy Charge DynaTwinkleWay.gif|Twinkle Way Dyna Travel Sphere.png|Travel Sphere IMG 0405.jpeg|Fluroscope Ray CrossOverFormation.gif|Crossover Formation PowerTransferGingaSMovue.jpeg|Power Transfer Saga Transform.gif|Combine ::;Combination *'Ultra Double Slicer': With Tiga, both Ultras fire Beam Slicer and Hand Slash, respectively on an enemy. *'Flying Double Punch': With Tiga, both can perform a flying punch on the enemy. * スペシャル|Tī Dī Supesharu}}: Tiga and Dyna fire their Zepellion Ray and Solgent Ray simultaneously, which converge into a single, more powerful beam. *'Combination Barrier': A large circular barrier formed along with Cosmos, Agul, Gaia, and Orb. *'Combination Ray': A combination ray with Cosmos, Agul, Gaia, and Orb. Ezgif-1-1cb7df818f1b.gif|Ultra Double Slicer FlyingPunchTigaDyna.gif|Flying Double Punch TDBomber.gif|TD Special ComboBarrier.gif|Combination Barrier ComboBeam.gif|Combination Ray - Miracle= Miracle Type is Ultraman Dyna's speed form, which he prefers over his Strong Type. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Sky Type, except Miracle Type's speed and mental abilities are for long range combat whereas Sky Type's speed was for close range combat. This form first appears in episode 2. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': **'Average': Mach 10 **'Special': Mach 88 (light speed = Mach 880,000 is possible) *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 m *'Grip Strength': 40,000 t (human equivalent to 40 kg) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Dyna’s primary attack in Miracle Type. Dyna compresses the space into the right hand, creates a super shock wave, releases it, emits a black hole behind the enemies, knock them into the gap of suction, kills and ruptures them there. However, this attack is sometimes blocked by enemies. First used in episode 18. * : The Revolium Wave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Dyna can choose only to use the shield to protect himself from attacks. *'Shining Judge': Dyna collects the sun’s rays to create an orange light lens and fires an orange beam. It’s has a different version in the Tiga & Dyna movie. *'Energy Beam': When needed, Dyna, in Miracle type, can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. * : Used in episode 26, where Dyna fires a blue beam from one of his hands. RevoliumWaveAtkVerRemake.gif|Revolium Wave Attack Type revolium_wave_reverse_ver.jpg|Revolium Wave Reverse Type (Shield version) RevoliumWaveReverseType.gif|Revolium Wave Reverse Type Shining Judge.png|Shining Judge imagehshwjwj.jpg|Shining Judge (Alternate) EnergyBeamMiracle.gif|Energy Beam BeamSlicerMiracle.gif|Beam Slicer ::;Physical *'Miracle Kick': Dyna can jump high into the sky and perform a kick powerful enough to create sparks. Used on Zombayu. **'Continuous Turning Kick': Dyna spins himself while performing a pour kick. Used on Zombayu. *'Miracle Punch': Dyna can deliver a fast-paced punch to his enemies. Used on Garaon. *'Miracle Chop': Dyna can perform a quick vertical chop. However, it’s barely effective. *'Miracle Elbow': Dyna can deliver a powerful elbow attack from his gathered energy. *'Miracle Rocket Attack': Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He then flys straight through his opponents, destroying them instantly. **'Drill Spin Tactis': Dyna can integrated himself with GUTS Eagle, so when the Tornado Thunder is shot, Dyna flys straight to the target. Used on Bazob. *'Miracle Rolling': Dyna can perform high speed rolling when he rolls himself up. **'Dyna Rolling Attack': Dyna attacks an enemy while performing Miracle Rolling. Good for other attack follow ups. MiracleKick.gif|Miracle Kick Miracle Punch.png|Miracle Punch imagemvmjvjvjj.jpg|Drill Spin Tactics MiracleRollingAtik.gif|Miracle Rolling ::;Other * : Dyna can control nature mental like lightning and fire, used in episode 2 to put out the flames made by Giralen. Later, in episode 26, it was used to absorb the energy of an artificial sun to empower himself. ** : Dyna can collects nearby lightning into his hand and he can rechannel the electricity into an electrical equipments, he used it once to recharge his energy via Kokakuchu's plasma lightning. *'Vision': Dyna can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. * : Dyna in his Miracle Type can teleport long distances at will. *'Telekinesis': Ultraman Dyna can grasp enemies using telekinesis and throw them. ** : Used against Giralen, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle Type, can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. ** : Dyna raises the enemy up, and moves them manually to another location. *'Magic Ultra': Used once against Garaon, Dyna, in Miracle Type, can create three copies of himself and attack the enemy. Its unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna’s other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna’s will. *'Increased Speed': In Miracle Type, he moves more quickly than in his other Type Changes. NatureControl.gif|Nature Control NatureControl(Empowerment).gif|Nature Control (Empowerment Variant) MiracleThunderControl.gif|Miracle Thunder Charge (Attack Version) Miracle Thunder Charge.png|Miracle Thunder Charge (recharge energy) DynaMiracleTele.gif|Dyna Teleportation UltraPsychicDyna.gif|Ultra Psychic Magic Ultra.jpg|Magic Ultra - Strong= Strong Type is Ultraman Dyna's strength form, though he does not prefer it as much as his Miracle Type. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Power Type, except Strong Type lacks energy abilities besides his barrier and the Garnate Bomber, instead focusing almost entirely on martial arts and strength, whereas Power Type had several beam techniques. First appears in the 4th episode. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': **'Average': 800 m **'Maximum': 3,000 m *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t (human equivalent to 90 kg) :;Techniques ::;Special * : Ultraman Dyna, in Strong type, can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. Can destroy monsters in one shot. This was his only energy ability in Strong Type. First used in episode 16. *'Hand Slash': An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his hands. Only used in UFE3. GarnetBomberShootVerRemake.gif|Garnet Bomber Shooting Version Dyna Strong Hand Slash.png|Hand Slash ::;Physical * : Ultraman Dyna grabbed his opponent's tail and spins at a high velocity before releasing them. Can destroy monsters in one blow. This technique also seen as finisher for Ultraman Dyna Strong Type in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. ** : An attack that was never used in the show, Dyna grabs his enemy in the mid air and performs a spinning attack, slamming their heads onto the ground. It can be assumed that he also channels the energy of the Garnate Bomber Shooting Version while using this attack, likely resulting in destruction upon impact. **'Throw Dynamite': Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air. **'Ultra Whipper': Dyna can lift an enemy and throw them, even with one hand. **'Strong Crusher': Dyna lifts an enemy to the air and throws it down. *'Strong Punch': When in Strong Type, Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough from previous attacks. ** : Dyna can perform a powerful punch while shouting. ** : Used only once against Imitation Ultraman Dyna. Strong Type can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. *'Strong Kick': Dyna can deliver a very strong kick. **'Dyna Heel Kick': A powerful a heel kick. Used on Daigerun. **'Kick Back Turn': Dyna performs an over-head kick to the enemy. Used on Imitation Ultraman Dyna. **'Strong Bomb': Dyna can perform a powerful diving kick to the enemy. Used on Monsarger. *'Bounce Shooter': Dyna bends his enemy’s head and bend it backward. Used on Jagira. *'Dyna Tornado Attack': Dyna spins himself and drill himself to enemy. *'Strong Scissors': Dyna jumps into the air and lands on his enemy’s back. Used on Mogedon. *'Cat Trick': Dyna performs a loud surprise clap to enemy. Used on Mogedon. * : Dyna gathers energy and grabs onto a specific part of an opponents and removes it from them. *'Throw Dynamics': If allowed, Ultraman Dyna can pick up huge boulders and throw them with incredible accuracy at enemies. *'Dyna Flick': Dyna can flick two of his fingers on the monster's head, releasing blue electricity pulses and scaring them away. Ultraman Dyna Vulcan Swing.jpg|Vulcan Swing imagedd an Fksks.jpg|Ultra Whipper Ultraman Dyna Strong Punch.jpg|Strong Punch DieKnuckle.gif|Dy-Knuckle image.Dyna Cross Counter Punch.jpg|Cross Counter Punch imagefhjgihjvhijg.jpg|Dyna Heel Kick imagehgguhghvgughuhguu.jpg|Kick Back Turn Dyna Strong Bomb.png|Strong Bomb Cat trick.jpg|Cat Trick DynaFlick.gif|Dyna Flick ::;Other *'Increased Strength': In Strong Type, Dyna is able to boast incredible brute strength as he is able to pick up and toss monsters without difficulty. }} Standard Abilities * : When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. * : Based on Tiga's Type Change, Dyna can either switch into his Miracle Type or Strong Type during his battles. However unlike Tiga, he can only switch into another Type once per battle. - Miracle= DynaBarrierMircale.gif|Dyna Barrier MiracleToFlash.gif|Triple Change - Strong= Dyna Barrier.png|Dyna Barrier }} Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama. *Ultraman Dyna is considered a newer version of Ultraman Tiga, due to their similar appearance and abilities. In fact when he first appeared he was mistaken for Tiga by most people, the previous team GUTS members immediately recognized him as a different Ultra however and a few like Mai. *It is believed by many fans that Tiga is Dyna's mentor or that Dyna is in some way related to him due to their similar appearances and abilities. The fact that the original Tiga lived millions of years ago means Dyna could possibly be his descendant. *Ultraman Dyna's name was suggested by Mai in Episode 2 where the word Dyna came from the word "Dynamic" despite she said that it came from the Japanese word . She even sometime referred as . **Like Tiga, Dyna also had suggested names that were considered terrible, such as by Nakajima and by Kariya. *While Dyna isn't the first Ultraman to be completely blue without having to change forms, he is the first Ultra to have blue as a part of his color scheme. *Ultraman Dyna is the third Ultra not spoken beyond grunts, the speaking voice is done by his host instead - the first was Ultraman Tiga and the second was Evil Tiga. *Ultraman Dyna is the second Ultra to share his voice actor with his human host's actor, Takeshi Tsuruno, who voices his grunts in battle. The first Ultra was Ultraman Taro. *Ultraman Dyna's transformation scene was originally a CGI clip of him transforming but was later switched to a flash of light from his crystal and a switch in costume, the same light that appears from his transformation device. *Ultraman Dyna has a time limit on Earth like most Ultras, but on some instances, he has stayed longer than 3 minutes. *Ultraman Dyna's fight with Forgas is one of the few times his Color Timer did not blink. *When Gondo Kihachi sacrificed himself and became energy transferred into Dyna's Color Timer in the battle with Zelganoid, the sound of the energy transferred into Dyna was reused from Spark Lens's sound when it disintegrated into dust in the final episode of Ultraman Tiga. *Dyna's Color Timer sound was reused from Ultraman Tiga's in Ultraman Saga. *Dyna's suits (Flash, Miracle and Strong Type) were reused for all the ancient giants of light in flashback in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. *Many fans believe that the grunt "Shuah" that Dyna made when he flies away after every battle is inspired from Ultraman 80's since Takeshi Tsuruno, Ultraman Dyna's voice actor and Shin Asuka's actor, said that Ultraman 80 is his favorite Ultra Warrior. *As with other roles that Bradford Hill voiced in English Dubs (Astra and Hayato Kijima), Dyna is also featured in his Vimeo channel which featured his voiceover role of his characters. id:Ultraman Dyna (karakter) ja:ウルトラマンダイナ (キャラクター) ms:Ultraman Dyna (watak) Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Saga Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Form-Changing Ultras